Party Animal
Party Animal is the second episode of the first season of That's So Raven. ''It originally aired on Disney Channel on January 17, 2003, along with Mother Dearest and Test of Friendship Plot Raven has a vision of Cory saying he hates her, so she goes to great lengths to throw him the "best birthday party ever". But, things change, after Victor and Tanya get food poisoning, and can't provide transportation to the zoo! Raven decides to throw a party anyway, and phones around for an animal attraction to come to the house. They manage to find a guy called Reptile Rick, but when he accidentally eats some of the food that poisoned Tanya and Victor, Raven has to take charge and become 'Reptile Raven'! Cast *Raven Symone as Raven Baxter *Kyle Massey as Cory Baxter *Orlando Brown as Eddie Thomas *Annaliese Van Der Pol as Chelsea Daniels *Rondell Sheridan as Victor Baxter *T'Keyah Crystal Keymah as Tanya Baxter Trivia *Raven's manor address is revealed in this episode, 519 Miranda Place. *The animals in this episode were real, except for the frogs in the kitchen. They were computer generated. *In Raven's kitchen, there is usually a neon sign that says "Baxter's Place." However, in this episode it says "Victor's Place." *Reptile Rick is loosely based on Steve Irwin, the late host of The Crocodile Hunter, being both Australian animal lovers. *Blaize Pearman, who is Raven's real life little brother, makes an cameo as one of Cory's friends. *This is the pilot episode of "That's So Raven". Goofs *Eddie mentions that his little brother says he hates him all the time, but it is revealed in Seperation Anxiety that Eddie is an only child. Although it's possible that his little brother is from a second marriage by one of his parents. Quotes :'Cory''' (to Raven): How would you like me to make that flower a permenant part of your head? :Raven: Can you reach it? :Raven: Cory, have you been using my CD player again? :Cory: No. :Raven: Then why is there... (pulls out a slice of bologna) bologna in it? :Eddie: Relax, Raven. My brother he says he hates me all the time. :Raven: Eddie, your brother is only two. All he can say is "I hate you" and "I have poopy in my pants." :Victor (to Raven about Cory): How come you always have to get in his face like that? You're his big sister. You should know better. :Raven: Dad, this is part of the morning routine, okay? Take a bath, brush my teeth, fight with Cory, eat a muffin. :Tanya: (to Raven) Honey, you remember Lucy Sherman? You two were the best of friends until third grade, then for some reason you started picking at each other. :Raven: But, Mom, what does she have to do with anything? I mean we don't even talk anymore. :Tanya: You don't? Oh, gee, did I just make a point? :Cory: But Raven, you hate snakes. :Raven: (speaking with an Australian accent) Are you kidding me? Reptile Raven loves snakes! (the kids cheer; to herself) Oh, I hate snakes! 103 103